The Return
by iheartjensenackles
Summary: It's Warren Peace's last year at Sky High, meets a new girl, he befriends her and falls for her, someone unexpected makes a return along the way. Warren & OFC Please R&R, this is my first fanfic...
1. First Encounter

It has been a year since Royal Pain's defeat by Will Stronghold. A new year, a new semester has started at Sky high, an elite school for teenagers with superhuman powers.

My name's Warren Peace, I'm 17 and just like every other person who attend Sky High, I too posses a super human power. I am a flamethrower. I can control fire and shoot fire from my arms.

"What am I doing?" You ask. I'm here to tell the next chapter of our adventure.

Well, when Royal Pain was defeated, that wasn't the end of super villains. There are more. There are more evil on earth's surface than we can imagine.

You see, when a super villain falls, it doesn't mean it's the end of that super villain. He or she can always come back, or he or she would've had someone to continue on his or her dirty work. But that's not the case with all of them, only super evil geniuses.

Well enough small talks, let's just cut to the chase. This new chapter starts on the first day of the new semester. I was sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Will and the others.

"Hey Warren" Layla sat down next to me with her lunch.

"Hey." I returned her greet. "Where are Will and the others?"

"Detention. They had to finish cleaning up the Medulla's lab." Magenta joined us, seating herself opposite Layla.

"What did they do this time?" I asked them.

"Blew up the lab." Magenta chuckled. "Pretty funny actually."

"I bet." I said uninterested.

"What's up with you?" Layla asked me.

"Nothing." I said dryly.

"Ok, well how are your holidays?" Layla asked.

"Good, okay, nothing special." I replied.

"How's Verona?" Magenta asked.

"Dunno," I said truthfully.

Verona is this girl I dated over the holidays, she's known as Freeze Girl, her powers are similar to mine, but a totally opposite element: ice. I broke up with her about a week ago, after finding out she hooked up with someone else two weeks ago, and also seeing another guy whilst dating me. Yeah, how stupid of me.

"What do you mean you don't know? She's your girlfriend!" Layla said.

"Not anymore she's not…." I chuckled.

"Wha... Why…what happened?" Magenta asked, full of shock.

"You two were so perfect together…" Layla said.

"Whatever you say." I said dryly.

"How…Wha…How?" Magenta stuttered.

"Well we broke up, obviously, nothing else to know, that's that, we broke up." I mimed breaking something.

"Who ended it?" Layla asked.

"If you really wanna know, I did." I said, getting ready to leave.

I hate love talks.

"Wait, wait, wait, sit." Will pushed me back onto my seat.

"Oh hey, good way of saying 'Hi'" I said sarcastically. "Just leave me alone…" I freed myself from him.

He lets me go.

I walked away from the cafeteria, out into the school grounds, and wandered until I found a nice shady bench under a nice big tree.

I sat down and thought hard. How foolish I'd been. How could I have not foreseen it. It really was too good to be true, it just wasn't meant to be. I'm just not good enough for anyone…..

"Hey, you mind if I sit down?" I heard a female's voice.

I surfaced back to the real world from my thoughts, then saw the most beautiful being on the surface of this galaxy.

"Yea… Yeah… Sure…" I said mesmerised.

"Thanks." She smiled and sat down next to me.

She was lean, not too tall, not too short, she had shiny long black hair with a bit of blue on the ends of her hair. Her skin was pale, yet had a strange warm glow within it, she was beautiful. She was wearing a worn looking pair of grey jeans, and an old fading black shirt with red graffiti that states "If you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive…"

"I like your shirt…" I said to her.

"Thanks." She turned to face me. "I'm Selene." She held out her right hand. "Selene Storm, exchange student from Gotham." She smiled

"Warren, Warren Peace." I took her hand and shook it gently.

Gosh she had smooth hands.

"So why the move from Gotham to this dump?" I asked her.

"This is no dump, it's not that bad…" She said. "Okay, maybe not as great as Gotham, but it's not exactly 'dump'".

"So why the move, and how long you've been here for?" I inquired.

"Well, I only just came into the school 10 minutes ago, I have to go see the Principal as soon as lunch is over." She said. "Why the move? Because Gotham's is vastly becoming expensive, and it was getting too hard to keep your financial condition 'well off.'"

"Fair enough," I said. "Are you a senior?"

"Yup."

"You know your classes yet?"

She shook her head for a "no"

"Care to show me around?" She asked me, smiling her gorgeous smile.

"Yea, Yeah, Sure..." I stuttered in surprise.

"Cool, shall we?" She stood up.

So we spent the rest of lunch walking around the school.


	2. Could It Be Too Soon?

Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter (to everyone who's been reading,) my Internet sucks light bulbs; it's so slow...

Well here's what happens next, enjoy, and your reviews are always welcome ;)

Finally lunchtime ended and I had to let Selene go.

"Thanks for showing me around, I appreciate it…" She said to me and held her hand out.

"No problem," I said as we shook hands. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"You will," She smiles and nods before walking off to see Principal Powers.

I watched her for a minute or two until Mr Boy came up to me and told me to go to class.

"Hey, man…" Will said as I sat down on the seat next to him in Drama. "Listen, we're sorry 'bout lunch, we shouldn't have, your love-life isn't any of our business." He apologized.

"Eh," I shrugged, "it doesn't matter now, just don't bring her up anymore, we're over. Besides, it's not like she's the only girl out there…" I said, thinking of Selene.

Then suddenly there she was, standing outside the classroom with Principal Powers.

"Ms Rex, we have a new student." Principal Powers announced. "Her name's Selene Storm, a transfer from Gotham."

"Welcome dear…" Ms Rex, our Drama teacher welcomed Selene. "Come on in…"

"You'll be alright then Ms Storm?" Principal Powers asked Selene, who replied with a quick nod. "Very well, good afternoon then Ms Rex." Principal Powers turned on her heels and left.

"Well, come in…" Ms Rex told Selene to come in.

"Hey," I caught up with Selene after Drama.

"Hey, sorry I didn't look at you when I came in, everyone had their eyes on me, I was nervous." She apologized.

"Oh come on, don't apologize for that." I smiled.

She only smiled back.

"What've you got now?" I asked her.

"Mmmm…" She looked at her schedule. "I have a free… It's last period, am I allowed to go home?"

"Yeah, you are, I have a free too, you wanna private tour around Maxville Metropolis?" I asked.

"Ok." She puts her schedule away.

"So tell me, what are you?" I asked her.

"What? Whaddya mean what am I?" She jumped.

"I mean what power do you possess?" I corrected myself.

"Oh, what power…" She chuckled. "Back in Gotham they called me Ice Fury." She smiled.

"Ice, huh?" I said. "What do you do with it?"

"I never said that's all I have." She smiled at me slyly. "I'm also psychic and telekinetic, from my father's side. I can read minds and control minds or other objects."

"Whoa… that is awesome."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So where are we going?"

"Ice cream?" I suggested.

"Okay, my treat though, for showing me around." She agreed with a condition.

"No, my treat, think of it as a Welcome thing." I negotiated.

"Okay…" she chuckled.

So I took her to Prime's Gelato and we spent some time there until Dusk.

"I have to go, my mother is going to be home soon." She said.

"Where do you live?" I asked her.

"Freeze Lane." She smiled.

"What? That's like 2 streets from my street" I grinned.

"Walk me then?" She grinned back.

So I did.

"So you like it here so far?" I asked her as we approached her house.

"So far so good." She replied.

Finally we reached her front door.

"I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow, good night…" I smiled.

She nodded. "Good night…" she said before entering, leaving me on my own.

I couldn't get her out of my head all night long, I struggled to sleep because of it, I mean how can it be? I've only met her and she already has this effect on me? Too soon Warren, too soon…

Note: I know its not much, but this is all I have right now, I'll update as soon as I can, I cant promise anything though, my internet is GAY!


End file.
